Never Trust Kittens
by NudgeThePyro
Summary: While the guys are out for two weeks, The girls of the guild find a box of kittens! But these kittens are... unique and are caught up in some serious business. Can Flame, Snowflake and their 'litter mates' save themselves in time and stop a dangerous criminal from escaping prison?
1. Day 0

**This story is the new Never Trust Kittens. The previous author has given me permission to edit and post her chapters so let me know what you guys think about it and expect another Saviors and Troubles chapter soon.**

* * *

The prison was in complete chaos. One of the more dangerous inmates had started a riot that drew the attention of a vast majority of the guards, but there were a few stragglers to keep the rest of them in check. Not enough to stop a certain inmate though- he still had his end of the bargain to keep up.

Ra'shard punched another guard in the face and kicked the one running up behind him in the stomach. He was fighting desperately to escape the prison, located on the southern tip of Fiore. He was so close- that if he could just get past these next few squads, then he would be able to it make to the window and jump to freedom- but they would still chase him unless he could get beyond that external wall, then he could use his magic.

Another two guards fell before Ra'shard charged forward with all of his might and jumped through the window.

"Freedom at last!" He shouted as he began his free fall back to earth. Even though he knew that he wasn't quite free.

* * *

"But I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are Happy- you have a super high fever and that nasty cough. You don't need to be spending two weeks in the woods with your condition." Lucy sighed again. Happy tried to pipe up again to argue his case but Natsu cut him off first.

"She's right. You need to get better."

"But I'm fine!" Even though the two mages could barely understand him due to the cat's stuffed nose. Anyone could tell that he was sweating and had deep bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"Luce will take great care of you while I'm away- 'kay?"

"I'll make you your favorite foods for the whole two weeks and we'll have so much fun together Happy!" Lucy tried to convince him by hugging him tight and patting the back of his head gently. The blue cat continued to whine and complain but eventually fell asleep in the blonde woman's arms- the poor thing had been up all night with food poisoning from eating some bad fish. Then he developed a cold that seemed to be getting worse.

"Are you gonna be able to handle Happy all by yourself, Luce?"

"Of course!" Lucy said with confidence, "I can handle a sick cat." The pink headed Salamander nodded and downed another glass of juice. The two continued to talk for a bit longer about what Natsu and the other guys would be doing in the woods for the next two weeks.

Across the hall, Jellal and Erza were talking very quietly over their breakfasts. Titania convinced Jellal to spend some time at the guild while Crime Sorciere went their separate ways for a while. MacBeth and his team went to chase a lead of an old advisory of theirs and Meredy was following a tip of Ultear's location. He was left behind by himself. Erza had convinced him to go with the boys on their camping/training excursion so his small bag of clothes and supplies were sitting next to him in the booth, ready to go at noon.

Meanwhile, Levy and Juvia were trying to keep Gray and Gajeel from starting an all-out guild brawl at that moment. Gajeel had said that his iron would beat Gray's ice every day of the week or something and the two just started going at each other. Juvia was pleading with her Gray-sama to sit down and not to hurt himself while he was trying to insult Gajeel while simultaneously flabbergasted that she would think he would hurt himself fighting the 'punk-ass' Gajeel. Gajeel was trying to use iron dragon roar to blow him away but Levy was hanging on to his back like a monkey.

"Get off so I can beat this Ice-prick!"

"No way, Gajeel!"

The two sides continued on and on while others chuckled and relaxed in the friendly atmosphere of the guild hall. Everyone laughed harder when Elfman jumped into the mixed, yelling something about being a man. Evergreen was trying to keep her cool from next to Freed, Laxus, and Bixlow but everyone in the guild knew that the two of them had some sort of weird relationship, and that it's best not to get involved with that.

When the clock struck noon, Laxus announced that the boys going on the trip should get moving. Natsu and Lucy said their goodbyes and Happy was still sleeping in Lucy's arms but he looked a little bit better now. The pink haired man looked over to his right, seeing Levy summon pieces of iron using solid script for Gajeel. He was eating them and stuffing the smaller irons into his pockets- Pantherlily laughed from his spot on the ground next to Levy. He wasn't going with them, telling Gajeel he needed to be more social with the other boys in the guild. Natsu turned back to the left and saw Gray handing Juvia something while saying a few words. The blue haired girl had a worried expression on her face and clutched whatever had given to her close to her chest. _Same old Juvia, always worried about the ice prick,_ Natsu thought.

Evergreen was sitting on the other side of the guild, being difficult as always while Elfman said goodbye to his sisters and started to leave the guild hall when all the other guys left as well.

Jellal was the final one to leave and the big oak doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The next morning, the forest was quiet. It always was. Under normal circumstances, it would be an ideal place to go and lay in peace- forgetting all life's troubles or soothing pounding headaches. Or to train and take a break from the girls of the guild.

But today, that wasn't the case. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Or just really unusual.

The pink mass was the first to move. Its tail flicking around and a large yawn escaping its maw. The emerald green eyes opened and looked around- taking in the clear blue skies and blades of grass on the edges of his vision. The sun was already high overheard and birds were circling past the treetops. As his eyes were taking in the sights above him and thick greenery around him, he could smell the soil beneath him and feel the coolness on his back. He remembered he was in the forest just outside of Magnolia, camping with the boys- Happy was sick so he had to stay behind. Had he caught whatever Happy had? Nah. But why did his head hurt so bad? They hadn't done any drinking the night before.

Something moved the right of Natsu. Gray. He had fallen asleep next to him on his mat. Natsu tried to roll over but quickly realized that something was off.. He should wake up that stupid ice prick. Suppressing another groan, Natsu tried to stand before realizing he couldn't feel his fingers. And something was heavy behind him. The mage looked down, eyes widening as he realized what the problem was. His breath hitched as he quickly scanned the rest of his pink, furry body before letting out a loud yowl. "I'M A CAT!"


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

"Natsu, will you shut up? I have a massive headache, and you're not helping!" A rather sleepy ice mage-was he still a mage? Was not at all happy to wake up to his rival's shouting. His brain was still in sleep mode and was unable to process his words effectively.

"Gray!" Natsu ran- albeit ungracefully and far from catlike- over to the small black fur ball that had just spoken.

He used his paw the hit the ice mage between the ears, "Gray, wake up!" Said cat merely groaned and rolled over, putting a paw over his ear in an attempt to block out the noise. He didn't even realize that he didn't have hands anymore! What's going on?!

"Salamander, let me sleep! Your voice is annoying." Gajeel was getting pissed off with all of the extra noises and lifted his head to glare at Natsu.

"Gajeel! Get up! Something weird is going on!"

"You mean besides the fact that you're up at this ungodly hour?" The smaller of the two black cats scoffed before a gentle snoring could be heard from it. Are they serious?! How could they not notice that they aren't humans anymore?!

'He sure falls back asleep fast...' Natsu frowned to himself. 'How do I get them to wake up?' He sat still for a moment, racking his brain for ideas before letting an evil grin come onto his face. One could say that it was cat like.

"Gray, look out! Juvia's crying and Erza looks like she's about to kill you!"

The raven-haired kitten's head shot up, pure terror shining in his eyes.

Natsu couldn't help it. He burst into laughter- it must've been quite the sight to see a kitten resting on his haunches and clutching his underbelly while shaking. A furious Gray whipped his head towards the pinkette, evidently realizing the threat of danger was a false alarm. His eyes widened before following suit.

"Natsu! You-You're a cat!" he managed through his laughter. It was just too perfect!

"Like you have room to talk, Frost Whiskers!" Natsu immediately stopped laughing smirk at Gray.

That shut him up. Gray's eyes went wide, not unlike Natsu's own reaction, as his grey orbs trailed over himself. "What the hell?!" He fell over as he seemed to chase his tail.

"SHUT UP!" A loud roar came from a large solid white cat. "You guys are noisier than ever! I'm a man, I need my sleep!" Elfman was still the same mentally though… guess that was a good sign.

"Elfman!" Natsu ran over to the feline. Gray still too shell-shocked at his new appearance to move. "We're cats!"

"Salamander, what the hell are you going on about?" The Iron Dragon Slayer hissed, finally deciding to see what all the commotion was about. Upon inspecting the scene in front of him, he merely sighed. "Well, shit." He decided that he was done sleeping for a while.

"I-I'm a kitten!" The Strauss sibling squeaked, mentally cursing at how un-manly it was.

Everyone turned as they heard a rustling from the bushes, half-expecting some wild animal to pounce "Who's there?" A fifth voice came from the shrubs before they parted to reveal a small blue cat. He gazed around at the four sets of eyes directed at him before sighing and turning his gaze to the pink one. "Natsu, I see you and your friends got caught up in this mess as well..."

The pink cat glared at the newcomer. "Are you the one who did this to us?"

The blue-furred feline frowned for a minute. "That's right, I don't suppose you'd recognize me like this. It's me, Jellal."

"Jellal?" The snowy cat repeated. "Where's your tattoo?"

"My tattoo is just hidden by my fur." He responded. "I couldn't sleep last night so I just went for a walk and then I passed out randomly- something knocked me unconscious. Then, just like the rest of you, I woke up as a cat and have no idea why."

By now, everyone was awake and gathered around in the center of the camp sight. Some were still processing the situation and trying to get the feel of their new bodies.

"Well, do you know how to undo the magic?" Gajeel finally asked the question on everyone's minds.

"I pretty sure that this will wear off after a while- it doesn't seem permanent and I'm sure it's just some cheap defensive spell. I give it two weeks—a month at most." Laxus finished and Jellal nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Gajeel began, "How are we going to survive until then? Has anyone tried to use their magic?"

Everybody looked at each other then tried to cast simple spells. Elfman tried to cast summon a beast soul and Gajeel tried iron roar, hoping it would be like the time he got turned into a cat in the spirt world. But nothing happened. Laxus couldn't even summon a spark and Jellal seemed to be meditating. His magic would be too dangerous to use in such a small frame. Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting to even try anything so when everybody reconvened, there was only bad news to go around.

"Why not just go back to the guild? We could talk to Levy and she could figure this out- we can't just stay out here like this."

"Actually, Natsu," the convict spoke, "we may be able to understand each other, but to humans, they may still just hear a bunch of meowing. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait for this to wear off."

"Besides, I doubt they would know it was us." Gajeel said, "We were supposed to be out here for another thirteen days. They would think we are still out here until then."

"And if the spell doesn't wear off in the two weeks?"

Everyone remained quiet, knowing that the guild would start to get worried and some would start to look for them. They would be causing their comrades stress and fear that something happened to them.

"Ugh!" Gray flopped back. He was already frustrated with their situation. They were going to be stuck like this for two weeks- or more! And Gray wasn't the biggest fans of cats.

"But I think the idiot is right," Laxus said. "We need to head back to the guild or at least get into the city. It would be just a bit safer there for us while we are in this size. We have no choice but to wait this thing out."

Jellal said, "The guild would be the best bet. Maybe hang around and play stray or something. If we draw attention to ourselves, then the person who did this to us may find out where we are and come back." All the guys nodded in agreement.

Gray let out a hiss. "This is gonna be a long two weeks..."

* * *

 **I'll be posting another Saviors and Troubles chapter later tonight or tomorrow so that's another story available for the reader's enjoyment.**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy sang as she strode in through the guild's doors, Plue humming and wobbling just behind her.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira greeted, noting her unusually chipper mood. "You seem cheerful today."

"Of course!" The Celestial Wizard replied, "I woke up in my bed- ALONE, for once! No Natsu sleeping in my bed!" She was deliriously happy at that fact. Not that she didn't like Natsu but a girl needed her own space every now and again.

Cana seemed to get a kick out of that. "What, you don't like sleeping with Natsu? He can't be THAT bad in bed!"

"C-Cana!" Lucy stammered, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I-It's not like that! I just mean it's nice to wake up in the morning without having to yell at a certain idiot for breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed uninvited every night!"

Lisanna laughed at Lucy's embarrassment. Natsu hadn't changed a bit since they were kids. "You know Lucy, when I was in Edolas, the Lucy there used to break into Natsu's house!" she said with a laugh.

"Well, that's the Edolas-Lucy, not me!" Lucy was the color of a raspberry now and could feel the heat radiating off her face.

"Mira! Is that Lu-chan I hear?" shouted a voice from the other room. A few seconds later, a puff of blue popped out from the doorway. "Ah! Lucy! Come here and look what I found this morning!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but was grateful for a reason to get away from Cana and Mira. She gave a polite goodbye and quickly walked to the room her friend was in. Lucy noticed Juvia, Wendy and Levy hovering over a cardboard box, peering in at its contents. Charle was standing next to Wendy, looking rather uninterested.

"What'cha got there?" She asked, making her way to the open side of the box and looking in. Her eyes widened at what she saw: Five kittens peered up at her with big, round eyes of varying colors. Lucy couldn't help but coo at their cuteness. Three of them were rather big for kittens, a solid long-haired black one with blood-red eyes, a yellow one, and a white one. In the corner, sat a smaller short-haired black feline that looked rather unamused, but kept shooting cautious glances towards Juvia, who seemed to be rather fixated on him.

The last two kittens were what caught her eye. They were both short-hairs with... blue and pink fur? Was that even possible? But they lived in a world of magic, and Happy was blue, so Lucy decided to not think too hard about it.

"Lu-chan," Levy began, "I found these kittens outside the guild this morning. Juvia and I are planning on taking one each. Why don't you take one, I'm sure you'd be great at caring for one since you already take good care of Plue and Happy!" The dog spirit consented with a 'pun puun!' as it peered into the box of kittens. Happy was at home resting, he was getting better and his food poisoning had cleared up as well. But he still had a pretty bad fever.

"I don't know, Levy, Plue takes care of himself, Happy is pretty independent too, plus I've never had a pet before..."

Her friend pouted. "C'mon, Lu-chan! Cats are easy to take care of! And super cute and cuddly! And they need a home, you don't want them to be put down, do you?" Lucy never knew her friend was such an animal advocate.

Lucy bit her lip. Her friend really knew how to make her feel guilty. "Levy, I really can't just-"

"We'll let you pick first!" Levy beamed, thinking that would win her over.

"Why can't Wendy take it instead?"

"No way!" The small white exceed said rather strictly. "I will not allow a male-cat to live with us."

Lucy looked down at the kittens. "They're all male?"

Levy nodded before picking up the cat closest to Lucy, the pink one, and handed it to her. "This one seems to like you!" He had been meowing in her direction, trying to get her to pick him up.

Lucy couldn't deny how soft the fur in between her fingers felt. She pet the cat a few times, letting her fingers run through its glossy coat. It gave a mew of approval.

"Charle, can you understand what it said?" She asked.

The Exceed huffed and crossed her arms. "We may both look like felines, but we're completely different species from different universes. I have about as much knowledge of cat talk as you do."

Lucy held the kitten up in front of her and stared into its forest green eyes. He began purring in her hands, despite the uncomfortable position it was being held in. The blonde sighed, knowing there was no way she could forgive herself if the bundle of cuteness had to be put down because of her selfishness. "Fine," she looked into Levy's beaming eyes, silently happy to see such a big smile on her friend's face. "I'll take him."

Levy nearly tackled her in a hug. "Thank you, Lu-chan! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" The kitten in her hands seemed to understand her words as well as it rubbed up against her chin.

"Juvia will take this one!" The lighter of the blue-haired girls declared, picking up the smaller black cat and hugging it close to her chest. She had never had a cat before was extremely excited to have a pet now. The cat's eyes were wide and darting around the room.

"I think I like this one!" Levy declared as she gently picked up the large black one. He was limp in her arms, as if he didn't care about anything anymore.

"What's going on here?" Nearly everyone in the room jumped at the sudden voice of the demon-like girl. No one had heard her come in. And they certainly weren't supposed to be having pets without her permission.

"Erza!" Levy turned on her heels, seeming completely oblivious to the foul mood the redhead was in, which probably had something to do with the self-proclaimed "true fairy queen" right behind her. "I found some kittens, if they don't get homes, they might be put down! Can we please keep them?" Holding her own kitten against her chest, she reached into the box and scooped up the blue kitten, handing it to Erza, who seemed rather reluctant to take it.

The redhead silently glared at the creature in her hands, as if judging to see whether the creature was worthy. The cat looked back into her eyes for a minute before quickly looking away, as if avoiding them. The pink kitten in Lucy's arms mewed to it, as if teasing the cat, who replied with a hiss and promptly turned to glare at the wall in the other direction.

"As long as I can have this one." She finally said, answering Levy's question. The kitten in her hands turned to give her a rather surprised gaze.

"Ever!" Levy called, looking behind Erza, "There's two more, do you want one?" She showed the final cats to the dark blonde, who smirked in return.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. And if he doesn't behave, I'm sure he would make a nice statue." She reached in and took the white one. She thought it would look the best walking around town. Lucy gulped, not sure if it was really safe to leave a living creature in Evergreen's care. The Final cat just laid down in the corner and tried to go back to sleep, hoping no one would notice. But his peace didn't last long because the most famous barmaid in all of Fiore walked in at that moment.

"What's going on?" Mira asked, smiling as usual. Levy moved aside so Mira could in the box and her mouth formed an 'O' as she saw the last cat in the box, quivering in the corner and not making eye contact. "There are cats here."

"Levy-san found them this morning and bought them inside. We are all taking one home, but there is one more." Juvia said, gently stroking her cat between the ears and he was starting to relax in her arms. "Juvia thinks that it would be nice if Mirajane-san took the last cat."

The former model thought for a moment, then reached over and pick up the cat. He was a little bit stiff in her arms, probably not used to being held, and she did a thorough look over- checking his ears and eyes and making sure his coat was flea free. She put him back down in the box and sighed, "he looks clean- I would rather not take home a dirty cat."

Levy perked up a bit, "Does that mean you'll take him?"

Mira smiled, "I can. It'll be nice to not live alone for once."

"Alright!" Levy sang, "Now that they all have homes, all that's left are names!"


	4. Day 2 part 2

**Day 2**

Natsu watched as Levy stood over the box containing himself and the other guys, cooing at them and trying to pet a few of them. The largest black one, Gajeel, was swatting at her hand, trying to keep her from touching him but she manage to get a few ear scratches in before moving on to a kinder cat. Natsu didn't miss the way he would watch her while she pet another kitten.

Laxus was in the corner, trying not to be seen though his bright yellow fur wasn't helping his cause in the least. Gajeel was trying for Levy's attention but rejecting it as soon as she tried anything. Natsu thought that was the dumbest thing ever of course. Jellal was just looking around and watching, ignoring the hand the reached out to pet him from time to time. Elfman was passed out in the corner opposite of Laxus and was showing no signs of waking up while Gray was just cowering in a shady spot of the box, trying to disappear into the shadows.

From the other side of the door, Lucy's voice could be heard and that made Natsu's ears perked up. He thought that if Lucy was here, that he would manage to get her attention and then she would realize who he was! This was too good to be true!

While he was thinking of his plan, Mirajane asked her why she was so happy that morning.

"'Cause I woke up in my bed _alone_ for once! No Natsu hogging all of my blankets!"

That immediately made the pink cat pause and listen. Lucy didn't like him sleeping in her bed? But that's what teammates did! They spent their time together and stuff like that!

"HA!" Natsu whipped his head around, scowling at the grinning black kitten that sat on the opposite side of the box from me. "I guess she really doesn't like your company, huh, lava breath?" Natsu wanted to say something so bad but Gray was scooped up by Wendy to be pet and cuddled.

In the background, pink cat ears could pick up Cana's voice this time. "What, you don't like sleeping with Natsu? He can't be THAT bad in bed!"

Said male tilted his head. "How can I be bad in bed? I'm a great sleeper! What is she talking about?"

"Tch." He glanced at Gajeel, hoping he was about to answer the question. "You really are an idiot."

"Like you're any better, bolts-for brains!"

"At least I know what they're talking about!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Kitties!" Wendy cooed, interrupting the bickering. "Please don't fight!" She set Gray back down where she found him and stroked the fighting cats.

Just then, the door opened and footsteps entered the room, and Natsu could see Lucy peer over the box, silently looking at each of them. Her brown eyes were wide in awe. The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but stare into them until she looked away to Levy, who was explaining how they got here in the first place.

As Levy tried to convince Lucy to take one of the box kittens, Natsu tuned out, his mind wandering back to his plan and to what Cana was implying exactly what he was so awful at? Sleeping? Is it possible to sleep 'badly'?

He was jerked from his thoughts as he felt himself being lifted into the air. He didn't get motion sick for once, but that's probably because Levy isn't exactly transportation. He was, a little too harshly, shoved into Lucy's hands. "This one seems to like you!" Levy declared, smiling.

Lucy ran her fingers through the pink coat, scratching behind the ear a few times. He couldn't help but purr at how amazing it felt- it was just instinct and it was too amazing! It was better than getting a massage! Or beating Gray!

Lucy asked if Charle understood what Natsu was saying, and honestly, he was torn by her negative response- on one hand, that was awful because they couldn't communicate. On the other hand, he rather glad she couldn't. The guys were already giving him strange looks from being in the blonde's arms and enjoying it like he was.

The woman lifted the kitten up until they met eye-to-eye and stared. It was rather obvious she wasn't sure how to hold a cat properly, but he tried to ignore the pressure in his stomach from the awkward position.

Levy was saying that if the kittens didn't get homes soon, they would have to go to the local shelter and would run the risk of being put to sleep. In other words, they would be put down... so their lives were in the hands, as dramatic as it sounded, of Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and any other guild members who would take them home. Maybe Juvia would take Gray home, though she was a bright person and stuff, she had a slightly gothic side- she like black and intense things. And Gray's fur was an intense color.

So Natsu did the only thing he could think to do in a situation like this. He purred and licked her nose, securing a spot away from the shelter. Amazingly, it seemed to work. She gave one last sigh before saying "Fine. I'll take this one."

Natsu rubbed against her chin in a loving and thankful gesture, ignoring the snickers he heard from Gajeel and Gray. Gray was cut off as he was snatched by Juvia, quickly followed by Gajeel as he was claimed by Levy. The three girls were fawning over their pets now and talking to each other about what they were going to do when they got home later.

"What's going on in here?" Someone entered the room, and all the cats nearly jumped out of their fur when they heard Erza's unmistakable voice. And as usual, she didn't sound happy. Levy explained the situation to her as she handed the redhead Jellal in cat form. Everyone in the room noticed Jellal staring intently into Erza's eyes- in fear or in something else was up for determination. After a minute, he seemed to become wary of how long he had been looking, and decided to just avoid her gaze, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Having fun?" Natsu teased.

"Shut up!" Jellal hissed at him before turning the other way, as if instinctively trying to hide the blush hidden under his fur.

Erza grinned at Jellal, deciding she'd take him home, which only seemed to fluster the poor cat even more. After that, Evergreen, who entered with Erza, decided on taking Elfman, who didn't look happy about it in the slightest.

Wendy took the last cat, Laxus, out to Mirajane at the bar, she would take care of him until Mira was off of work and could take him home. She secretly hoped that he would be a guild cat she could see anytime.

"Alright!" Levy said as she cuddled her cat to her face, probably bursting Gajeel's eardrum in the process. "Now that they all have homes, all that's left are names!"

'Names?' Natsu thought with a frown. 'This can't be good...'

"Juvia will name hers Gray-kun!" The rain woman declared.

Lucy's slight smile turned into a slight frown. "Juvia..." She began, "Don't you think Gray would be a little creeped out if you name a cat after him?"

Juvia looked back down at Gray, gently stroking him. "Juvia supposes that's true..." She looked back up at Lucy. "Then she will name the cat Snowflake."

"But the cat is bla-" Lucy's protests were cut off as Levy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's a great name, Juvia!" Waiting until the other bluenette was distracted by Gray, she leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Just let her name the cat Snowflake!"

The pink cat let out a snicker from his new owner's arms. "Cool name, _Snowflake_." Gray growled (or hissed) in response.

"Erza, what are you going to name yours?" Gajeel's new owner asked.

"Great..." Jellal muttered, mostly to himself. "I'm gonna get a stupid name."

Natsu turned to look at him as best he could from within the celestial mage's arms. "But Erza's naming you!"

He returned the stare before uttering a curt "exactly".

Erza seemed to think for a moment.

'I bet he'll get a cool name, like Fang or something... or is that a dog name?' Natsu thought

"I'll name him... Strawberry!" Natsu glanced back at Jellal to see him giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look. How is it he knows her even better than I do?! It's not like he's been with her the past 10 years!

Levy sighed at Erza. "Sure, why not. It's your cat..." She then smiled and looked at Evergreen. "What about you?"

The Raijinshuu member smirked. "Fluffy." The boys couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on the white cat's face.

"F-Fluffy?!"

"Aww, that's a cute name!" Lucy smiled. "It's very fitting!" This time, Gajeel and Gray joined in on the laughter.

"Levy, have you thought of a name?" Lucy asked, still giggling.

Said girl nodded. "Two, actually, but I can't choose..."

"Well, what are they?"

She smiled. "I'm thinking either Dimmesdale, or Crowfeather."

Juvia frowned at her. "Crowfeather? What kind of name is that for a cat?"

"Says the girl who named a black cat Snowflake..." Lucy muttered.

Levy pouted at her friend. "It's from a book! He's a grumpy black cat! And he was named after Feathertail, a she-cat he loved that died! I think it's sweet!"

"And the other one?" Erza asked.

"Dimmesdale is from The Scarlet Letter, he's the father of Hester's kid who was born when her husband had been missing for three years. They describe him as being young and handsome with dark features, and everyone looks up to him!"

"As if that's anything like you, Gajeel!" Gray sneered at the Dragon Slayer, who didn't look too happy about the description. "I mean, that guy even gets a babe!"

"Like you have room to talk, you asexual bastard!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, Snowball!"

"It's not my fault she named me!"

"Well," Erza spoke up, "he certainly isn't charming with all that hissing. I'd go with the grumpy cat's name." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Crowfeather it is!" The book nerd smiled, hugging Gajeel to her tiny chest. The cat stiffened, feeling awkward. "Alright, now all that's left is Lu-chan's cutie!"

'Come on, Luce!' Her kitten prayed to whatever powers there may be. 'Give me a cool name!'

"I've been thinking..." she slowly began, as if trying to torture me with the suspense, "he feels kind hot and since his fur reminds me of fire, I'll call him Flame!"

"YES!" Flame shouted, "I knew I could count on you, Luce!"

Gray let out a low hiss. "You're just lucky Lucy chose you instead of a weird girl like Juvia..."

Natsu grinned. There was no way he was ever going to let the Ice Queen live this down.

"Jealous, Snowflake?" Gajeel snarled.

"Like youre one to talk, Crowfeather!" Gray shot back, instigating another hissing war.

"I should probably bring him home," Natsu looked up at Lucy as she spoke. "Im going on a mission today so I can pay my rent. Its my first solo mission in a long time."

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked, hugging Charle.

"To defeat some kind of beast that's been stealing wild game from village not too far from here. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Well you should still be carefull Lucy-san," Juvia said.

"I will," Lucy turned and began walking away from the group of women. "See you guys later!"


End file.
